WORKING MOM
by cassie555
Summary: Jaejoong sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan melupakan Yunyoosumin. Yunjae. Family, romanca. Genderswitch. Very long one-shoot.


**Title : WORKING MOM**

 **Category : Oneshot**

 **Author : Cassie555**

 **Genre : Family,** **Romance,** **GS**

 **Cast : DBSK**

 **Rating : M - NC**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own the cast, story is mine**

 **Warning : Typos.** **Bertele-tele.** **GS/Genderswitch/Female!Jaejoong. Breastfeeding!Jaejoong. Cerita absurd. Abnormal.** **Lebay. Alay**

.

.

Seorang wanita berumur tiga puluhan tahun turun dari mobilnya yang terparkir di depan sebuah rumah bergaya modern yang cukup besar. Ia berjalan gontai dan terlihat cukup lelah menuju pintu rumah tersebut. Walaupun begitu, raut lelah diwajahnya tidak dapat menutupi kecantikannya.

Rambut hitam sebahu yang kelihatan sangat halus, kulit putih susu, dan proporsi wajah yang luar biasa membuatnya sangat mempesona belum lagi dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang seksi. Baju kantor yang di pakai wanita itu tidak dapat menutupi kemolekan tubuhnya. Dada sintalnya yang berukuran diatas rata-rata terlihat memukau walau tertutupi oleh kemeja berwarna biru yang sederhana. Sedangkan bokongnya yang montok tertutupi oleh celana panjang hitam yang begitu formal.

Ya, begitulah Kim Jaejoong yang entah mengapa dimana pun tempatnya dan apapun situasinya aura seksi tidak dapat lepas dari dirinya. Dandanan sederhana seperti ini saja bisa membuatnya terlihat begitu seksi, bagaimana jika memakai pakaian yang lebih terbuka sedikit saja, pasti akan banyak sekali laki-laki yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Sayangnya, para laki-laki tersebut pasti tak bisa mendapatkannya karena Kim Jaejoong sudah bersuami.

"Selamat malam, sayang. Bagaimana pekerjaan di kantor?" tanya suami Kim Jaejoong yang membukakan pintu dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Ia memakai apron bergambar beruang dan memegang spatula.

"Melelahkan" jawab Jaejoong seadanya. Ia memang benar-benar sangat lelah dan ingin beristirahat.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus cepat istirahat. Mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu?" kata Jung Yunho suami dari Kim Jaejoong, sambil berjongkok dan melepaskan sepatu Jaejoong.

"Aku mau tidur saja" jawab Jaejoong malas. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho yang sekarang sudah berdiri dan menggendongnya menuju ruang tengah.

"Tunggu sebentar disini ya. Aku akan mematikan kompor dan menyiapkan makanan untuk anak-anak dulu" kata Yunho yang dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendongak dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Hari ini pekerjaan kantornya memang melelahkan. Ia harus pulang balik lokasi proyek dan menghadiri rapat penting dengan klien. Belum lagi desain bangunan yang menjadi proyek perusahaan arsitektur tempatnya bekerja harus diselesaikan hari itu juga membuat Jaejoong melewatkan makan siang padahal ia berangkat sangat cepat ke kantor dan tidak sempat makan pagi.

Sebuah sentuhan halus dikeningnya menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunanya. Ia melihat Yunho yang masih memakai apronnya membawakan jus jambu kesukaannya. Dengan semangat Jaejoong meminumnya sampai habis. Yunho yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia lalu menyeka sedikit lelehan jus di sudut bibir Jaejoong dengan ibunya jarinya lalu menyelipkan ibu jarinya itu di antara bibir Jaejoong membiarkan Jaejoong menghisap lelehan jus kesukaannya itu.

'plop'

Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Jaejoong. Ia lalu mengangkat Jaejoong menuju kamar tidur. Sesampainya di kamar tidur Yunho lalu membaringkan Jaejoong dikasur.

"Mau mandi?" tanya Yunho sambil membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong satu per satu. Jaejoong yang mendengar pertanyaan Yunho hanya menggeleng.

"Hmm, memang masih wangi" komentar Yunho yang menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara buah dada Jaejoong yang sudah tidak di tutupi apa-apa lagi. Tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya membuka resleting celananya. Ia merasa gerah dan ingin membuka kain panjang yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya itu. Seharian ia memakai celana itu di kantor dan ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Yunho yang menyadari hal itu segera membantu Jaejoong membuka celana panjang dan dalamannya sekaligus. Tak lama setelah itu Jaejoong tertidur dengan sendirinya. Yunho lalu menutupi tubuh telanjang Jaejoong dengan selimut dan beranjak ke pintu yang menghubungkan kamar mereka dengan kamar disebelahnya.

Yunho kembali ke kamar mereka dengan membawa dua orang anak kecil yang kira-kira berumur satu tahun. Kedua anak itu terlihat lemas namun setelah melihat siapa yang berbaring ditempat tidur keduanya langsung bersorak senang.

"Mamma mamamama!" gumam kedua balita tersebut. Yunho yang melihat tingkah laku kedua anak kembarnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Yunho lalu meletakkan kedua balita itu di samping Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas. Kedua balita itupun merangkak dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi dada Jaejoong membuat dada Jaejoong yang sintal itu terkespos dengan jelas. Langsung saja kedua balita tersebut menyerbu dada Jaejoong dan mengisap benda kesayangan mereka itu dengan semangat.

Jaejoong yang masih tertidur dengan polosnya hanya bisa melenguh pelan tanpa menyadari bahwa ada dua orang balita yang sedang menginvasi kedua buah dadanya. Ditambah sang suami yang juga melihat keadaan itu dengan penuh napsu. Siapa yang tidak tergoda oleh dada Kim Jaejoong? Yunho berharap ia juga bisa menikmati dada sintal itu secepatnya.

Setelah puas memperhatikan dada Jaejoong dengan seksama, Yunho tersadar bahwa ia belum menghidangkan makan malam. Ia pun segera beranjak dari kamar setelah sebelumnya memastikan bahwa kedua anaknya dan juga istrinya dalam posisi aman dan tidak beresiko terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

Sebelum menuruni tangga, Yunho berhenti sebentar di depan sebuah kamar yang letaknya persis di depan kamarnya dan Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah! Tolong jaga adikmu sebentar, mereka ada di kamar Appa!" kata Yunho setengah berteriak. Yunho segera beranjak menuju dapur saat mendengar jawaban 'oke' dari dalam kamar Changmin.

Tak lama, pintu kamar Changmin terbuka dan memperlihatkan sang empunya kamar yang berjalan menuju kamar utama tempat adik kembarnya kini berada. Changmin hanya bisa terkikik geli saat melihat kedua adik kembarnya menyusu dengan semangat di dada Kim Jaejoong, ibunya.

Changmin yang tak ingin mengganggu kegiatan sakral tersebut memilih untuk duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur sambil memainkan handphone nya. Tak berapa lama Changmin pun terhanyut dalam permainan CoC yang ia mainkan di handphonenya dan membuat perhatiannya teralih dari kedua adiknya yang entah sejak kapan saling menyeruduk di dada Eommanya yang masih tertidur lalu membuat kepala mereka terbentur. Suara Junsu, adiknya yang paling kecil, yang menangis akibat diseruduk jidat lebar saudara kembarnya, Yoochun, membuat Changmin tersadar dari kompetisinya dengan Kyuhyun di CoC. Untunglah Eommanya sudah mulai terbangun akibat tangisan Junsu dan kini ia sedang mengusap kepala Junsu dan menenangkannya.

"Eomma sudah bangun?" tanya Changmin beranjak mendekati Yoochun yang sepertinya mulai menangis juga lalu mengusap kepala Yoochun pelan.

"Ehmm…Eoh! Changmin-ah! Sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih setengah sadar pada anak sulungnya.

"Hmm, jam delapan malam" jawab Changmin setelah memeriksa hanphone nya.

"Sepertinya Eomma belum lama tertidur. Sudah makan malam?" tanya Jaejoong yang dibalas oleh gelengan Changmin.

"Dasar Jung Yunho itu! Sudah jam begini mengapa anak-anak belum makan?" gumam Jaejoong kesal.

"Sepertinya Eomma memang harus tinggal di rumah jika ingin kami makan teratur" kata Changmin dengan datar. Ia mendengar gumaman Jaejoong tadi dan tidak tahan untuk mengutarakan pemikirannya akan komentar Jaejoong itu.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap Changmin sendu. Ia mengusap kepala anak yang ia lahirkan empat belas tahun yang lalu.

"Maafkan Eomma baby. Eomma tidak bisa begitu saja berhenti bekerja. Tolong dimengerti, nee?" kata Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas Changmin dengan sebuah anggukan lemah. Sebenarnya ia tidak bisa dan tidak mau mengerti mengapa Eommanya selalu sibuk bekerja dan membiarkan ia dan adik-adiknya kurang terurus seperti ini, namun Changmin tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. Eommanya kelihatan sangat lelah dan Changmin tidak mau membuatnya semakin lelah.

Tak lama Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Jaa, malam ini makan di kamar dulu saja nee? Babies kelihatannya masih mau menyusu lebih lama. Akan repot jika ke ruang makan lagi" kata Yunho

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Jaejoong agak dingin pada Yunho. Ia masih kesal karena Yunho terlambat membuatkan makan malam untuk anak-anak. Walaupun memang bukan salah Yunho sepenuhnya memang, tapi tetap saja Jaejoong merasa jengkel.

"Aku sudah makan tadi saat menyiapkan makanan" kata Yunho agak kaku. Ia menyadari mood Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba buruk. Ia melihat Changmin dengan tatapan bertanya tetapi Changmin hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu apa-apa.

"Changmin-ah makanan sudah Appa siapkan di meja makan! Kau ke ruang makan saja kalau mau makan" kata Yunho sambil berusaha memberikan Jaejoong suapan pertama makan malamnya.

"Mwo? Kau menyuruh Changmin makan sendirian di meja makan? Makan sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan, tahu?" kata Jaejoong mulai marah.

"Bukan begitu, Jae. Aku tahu Changmin sudah lapar dan tidak mungkin aku ataupun kau menemaninya sedangkan keadaanmu seperti ini" Yunho mengingatkan. Keadaannya memang tidak memungkinkan. Ada dua orang bayi yang masih betah di dada Jaejoong saat ini dan dipastikan mereka tak akan mau lepas dari dadanya dalam dua jam kedepan. Jaejoong harus makan dan Changmin pun begitu. Karena itu Yunho berinisiatif menyuapi Jaejoong yang sedang menyusui di kamar dan Changmin akan makan di ruang makan sepuasnya. Namun sepertinya Jaejoong yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi sensitive berpikiran lain. Jaejoong berpikir Yunho tidak peduli pada Changmin, walaupun Changmin sendiri tidak keberatan dengan usul Yunho.

"Itu salahmu karena sudah terlambat membuat makan malam. Jika kau masak dari tadi kita pasti bisa makan malam bersama" kata Jaejoong ketus. Yunho mendengarnya merasa sakit hati. Memangnya Yunho sengaja terlambat membuat makan malam? Itu semua terjadi karena ia ingin mengurus Jaejoong terlebih dahulu kan? Yunho ingin membalas perkataan Jaejoong itu tetapi ia sadar bahwa tidak baik bertengkar di hadapan anak-anak.

"Jadi, kau mau apa nyonya besar?" kata Yunho sambil menyindir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mendengar sindiran Yunho hanya mendengus sebal lalu mengambil piring makan malamnya dari genggaman Yunho.

"Ja, Changmin-ah daripada makan sendiri, lebih baik sepiring berdua kan?" kata Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan piringnya pada Changmin yang hanya memandang cengo ibunya yang bertingkah aneh dan kekanakan itu.

"Ehhmm, ah nee, lebih baik makan sepiring berdua" kata Changmin sambil mengambil piring dari tangan ibunya dan menyuapkan makan malam pada ibunya itu kemudian menyuap dirinya sendiri.

Yunho yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa mengelus dada atas sikap istrinya. Melihat Changmin dan Jaejoong membuatnya terpikir saat ia dan Jaejoong masih pacaran dulu, ia juga kadang suap-suapan dengan Jaejoong. Bedanya dulu mereka suap-suapan saat piknik di taman atau makan malam romantic di restoran. Bukannya seperti sekarang dimana Jaejoong sedang bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur dengan dua orang balita menempel di dadanya. Belum lagi Jaejoong hanya di tutupi sehelai selimut yang tidak bisa dibilang tebal. Pemandangan ini kelihatan agak vulgar. Semoga Changmin tidak menyadari bahwa Eommanya tidak memakai sehelai benang pun di bawah selimut itu.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Jaejoong saat menyuapi Changmin.

"Agak asin, tapi masih layak makan" kata Changmin kritis.

"Hmm, Eomma juga merasa seperti itu. Wah, selera kita sama yah" Jaejoong bersorak senang. "Lain kali kita sewa koki handal untuk memasak yah" tambah Jaejoong yang dibalas anggukan semangat Changmin. Mereka terlihat mesra seperti orang yang sedang pacaran. Yunho yang melihat semua itu dari sudut ruangan, hanya bisa mengelus dada. Entah mengapa Yunho merasa ia akan segera di depak dari rumah ini.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, saat Yunho dan ketiga anaknya baru saja bangun, sang ratu rumah tangga alias Kim Jaejoong sudah bersiap ke kantor. Masih dengan gaya berpakaian sama seperti kemarin, hanya saja berbeda warna, Jaejoong bergegas keluar pintu tanpa memperhatikan suami dan anaknya yang memandangnya cengo.

"Ah, nee. Aku sudah menyelesaikan _blue-print_ nya. Kita bisa memberikannya nanti" kata pada orang yang sedang ia telepon.

Bisa dibilang gaya Jaejoong memang sok sekali, sambil menenteng tas kerja dan handphone yang berada di telinganya, Jaejoong kelihatan sangat sibuk. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran suami dan anak-anaknya. Yunho berdehem berkali-kali sampai ia terbatuk-batuk pun, tidak di dengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Eomma!" lengkingan Changmin membahana keseluruh rumah. Untung saja telinga kedua adik kembarnya sudah di tutup oleh Changmin dan juga Yunho. Kalau tidak, mereka pasti akan terkejut dan ketakutan mendengarkan lengkingan 3 oktaf Changmin. Jaejoong saja hampir menjatuhkan handphone yang ada di genggamannya karena lengkingan Changmin.

"Omo! Kau mengagetkan Eomma, Minne-ah!" kata Jaejoong memanggil Changmin dengan nama kecilnya.

"Eomma sih dari tadi tidak mendengarkan Appa yang memanggil, jadi aku teriak saja" kata Changmin santai.

"Tapi jangan seperti itu juga memanggilnya. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa? Sepertinya kau ingin memberitahu seuatu yang penting" kata Jaejoong pada Changmin, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berbicara pada Yunho. Ia masih kesal pada Yunho karena masalah tadi malam.

"Emm, itu, ada pertunjukan bakat di sekolah dan orang tua di undang. Eomma datang yah?" tanya Changmin penuh harap.

"Hmm, akan Eomma usahakan nee" kata Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan handphone nya yang dari tadi berdering dalam genggamannya. "Kapan acaranya?" tanya Jaejoong setengah hati. Tiba-tiba saja bos nya menelpon dan ia menjadi tidak fokus mendengar perkataan Changmin yang menjelaskan detail acara di sekolahnya itu.

"Eomma mengerti kan?" tanya Changmin.

"Heh? Emm, iya. Nanti Eomma datang" kata Jaejoong seadanya. Ia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan Changmin tadi. Ia sibuk berpikir tentang proyeknya di kantor yang harus diselesaikan secepatnya.

"Jaa, Eomma pergi dulu ne" kata Jaejoong sambil mengecup pipi anak-anak nya satu persatu. Tidak lupa ia juga mencium bibir Yunho dalam. Walau ia masih marah pada Yunho, ia tidak tahan jika belum mencium bibir hati sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Jae, kau tak sa-" kata-kata Yunho terputus saat Jaejoong segera berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu rumah berjalan menuju kantor. Sepertinya ia sangat terburu-buru sampai-sampai tak membalas lambaian tangan Yoochun dan Junsu padanya.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan istrinya itu.

.

.

Malamnya Jaejoong pulang lebih larut lagi, ia bahkan tak sempat menyusui si kembar Yoosu karena terlalu lelah dan Yoosu sendiri pun sudah tidur. Mereka tertidur karena lelah menangis akibat asupan ASI dari Jaejoong yang kurang hari itu. Yunho sudah berusaha memberikan makanan bayi dan susu formula namun tetap saja Yoosu menolak dan memilih menunggu ibu mereka pulang kantor. Namun sayang sekali penantian mereka tak berhasil karena mereka sudah ketiduran duluan sebelum Jaejoong pulang.

Changmin sendiri yang juga lelah menunggu Jaejoong sambil menjaga adik kembarnya pun tertidur karena lelah. Ditambah lagi latihan pentas yang akan di adakan di sekolahnya membuatnya semakin tidak bertenaga. Karena itu, saat menidurkan Yoosu, dia pun ikut ketiduran.

Saat Jaejoong sampai di rumah, hanya Yunho yang masih terbangun dan menunggu Jaejoong dengan wajah masam di depan rumah.

"Darimana saja?" tanya Yunho geram.

"Ah, maaf. Aku dari lokasi proyek yang cukup jauh. Di luar kota. Handphone ku lowbat dan aku tidak menyadarinya. Jadi, aku tidak mengangkat telepon mu" kata Jaejoong jujur. Ia sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Ia tidak mau berdebat dengan Yunho.

"Lain kali sebelum keluar kota ingatlah untuk mengabariku. Jangan membuat kami khawatir" nasihat Yunho.

"Hmm baiklah tak akan kuulangi" kata Jaejoong malas sambil beranjak menuju kamar. Ia hanya melepaskan blazer dan celana panjang nya lalu menghempaskan diri ke dunia mimpi. Yunho yang baru saja memasuki kamar hanya bisa berdecak melihat istrinya tidak hanya menggunakan kemeja kerja nya dan pakaian dalam. Ia bahkan lupa memakai selimut. Sebegitu lelahnya kah istrinya itu? batin Yunho.

Yunho beranjak ke kamar mandi dan kembali dengan sebaskom air dan lap basah. Ia membuka kemeja dan dalaman Jaejoong lalu mengelap seluruh permukaan tubuh istrinya yang masih tertidur lelap itu.

Jaejoong adalah seorang _deep-sleeper_ jadi akan sulit untuk membangunkannya jika sudah tertidur lelap. Ia bahkan jarang terbangun jika Yoosu menangis di malam hari. Karena itu selalu Yunho yang bertugas bangun di malam hari untuk menenangkan Yoosu.

Hal yang tidak menguntungkan memang namun ada juga sisi baiknya untuk Yunho. Jika Yoosu ingin minum ASI, Yunho tinggal membawa Yoosu di dada Jaejoong dan mereka akan kembali tenang. Setelah Yoosu yang menyusu biasanya giliran Yunho yang menyusu. Seringkali Jaejoong tidak sadar jika Yunho tiba-tiba menggrepe-grepe nya di malam hari karena kebiasaan tidurnya yang seperti orang pingsan itu.

Pekerjaan membersihkan tubuh Jaejoong selesai dengan cepat karena bisa dibilang Yunho sudah biasa dalam melakukan hal itu. Yunho lalu memakaikan kemeja miliknya pada Jaejoong dan hanya mengancing bagian bawah saja dan membiarkan bagian atas kemeja terbuka. Alasannya agar lebih mudah jika Yoosu terbangun tengah malam untuk menyusu. Namun sepertinya hal itu hanya alasan semata karena beberapa menit setelah itu sudah ditemukan tangan Yunho yang menyelinap melalui celah kemeja Jaejoong yang tidak terkancing itu. Apalagi tujuannya kalau bukan untuk menyentuh permukaan halus payudara istrinya itu. Dasar mesum. Akhirnya malam itu pasangan yunjae tidur dengan tangan Yunho yang berada diatas payudara Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dan menemukan tangan Yunho masih berada di balik kemeja nya dan membuat tangan Yunho yang kasar bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit payudara Jaejoong yang halus. Hal itu menimbulkan friksi tersendiri bagi Jaejoong. Ia melenguh nikmat, namun kenikmatan itu segera hilang saat ia mengingat bahwa ia harus segera menyelesaikan proyeknya di kantor.

Jaejoong segera bergegas ke kamar mandi dan bersiap ke kantor meninggalkan Yunho yang masih tertidur walaupun sudah kehilangan kehangatan payudara Jaejoong dari tangannya.

Setelah bersiap, Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang masih tertidur. Ia kelihatan sangat lelap. Jaejoong mengecup dahi Yunho lalu bergegas menuju kamar anak-anaknya. Ia juga memberikan kecupan di dahi si kembar lalu menuju kamar Changmin untuk dan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia lalu bergegas menuju kantor.

Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa ia semakin jarang berinteraksi dengan keluarganya akhir-akhir ini. Urusan kantor yang menguras waktu dan tenaga membuat Jaejoong kehilangan waktu untuk keluarganya. Saat Jaejoong memiliki waktu untuk berkumpul bersama mereka, ia merasa terlalu lelah dan memilih beristirahat.

Bukannya Jaejoong mementingkan pekerjaan kantor semata, hanya saja pekerjaan yang ia tekuni sekarang adalah impiannya sejak dulu dan penghasilan yang ia dapatkan juga tak sedikit. Tidak mudah baginya untuk melepaskan pekerjaannya begitu saja.

.

.

Yunho menunggu di teras depan rumah mereka dengan resah. Jaejoong belum pulang juga dan sekarang sudah jam dua belas malam. Saat di telepon pun Jaejoong tak mengangkat teleponnya dan saat Yunho telepon lagi handphone Jaejoong sudah tidak aktif. Ia bahkan tak sempat bertemu Jaejoong tadi pagi karena Jaejoong pergi ke kantor sebelum ia bangun. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Jaejoong. Ia sudah mencari Jaejoong di kantornya tapi kantornya sudah tutup dan Yunho juga tidak punya nomor telepon teman kantor Jaejoong. Yunho memang malas berhubungan dengan masalah pekerjaan Jaejoong. Pekerjaan Jaejoong membuatnya melupakan kewajibannya sebagai ibu dan sebagai seorang istri.

"Appa" Changmin menghentikan lamunan Yunho.

"Eoh? Ada apa Min? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Yunho.

"Ani. Aku khawatir pada Eomma. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini, tidak ada kabar sama sekali lagi" kata Changmin.

"Appa juga merasa khawatir. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Appa sudah mencari ke semua tempat dan kita juga belum bisa lapor polisi karena belum cukup dua kali dua puluh empat jam. Appa juga tak mungkin meninggalkan kalian lama-lama di rumah" jelas Yunho. Walaupun ia juga sangat khawatir, tapi ia berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak panik.

"Appa, aku rindu Eomma" kata Changmin tiba-tiba. Changmin merasa akhir-akhir ini Eommanya semakin menjauh dan tidak punya waktu untuk mereka. Tadi sore saja Eomma mereka melewatkan pementasan drama yang ia perankan di sekolah padahal Changmin sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menampilkan yang terbaik untuk Eommanya. Ia juga sudah mengingatkan Jaejoong dari kemarin-kemarin namun sepertinya Jaejoong tidak mempedulikannya. Dia ikut dalam pementasan di sekolah pun karena ia berusaha membuat Jaejoong senang. Dari dulu Jaejoong selalu memintanya untuk mengikuti pementasan drama di sekolahnya. Namun, saat Changmin sudah mengikuti keinginan Jaejoong, Jaejoong malah tak datang dan itu membuatnya kecewa.

"Ne, appa juga. Jaa, kau tidurlah" kata Yunho sambil menepuk pundak Changmin yang berlalu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"Yun, Yunho" sebuah suara membangunkan Yunho dari tidurnya. Yunho membuka matanya dan ia melihat wajah Jaejoong di depannnya.

"Jae, kau dari mana saja? Aku dan anak-anak sangat mengkhawatirkan mu" Yunho langsung berdiri dan memeluk Jaejoong. Ia baru sadar jika semalam ia tertidur di teras rumah karena menunggu Jaejoong.

"Ehmm, itu lebih baik kita ke dalam dulu baru aku jelaskan. Kau pasti kedinginan menunggu di luar. Apakah kau tidur di teras semalam?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho sambil menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Jae, sebenarnya dari mana kau semalam?" tanya Yunho mulai tidak sabar. Jaejoong seperti menghindari pertanyaannya. Untung saja anak-anak belum bangun sehingga Yunho bisa berbicara baik-baik dengan Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya tadi malam aku menginap di lokasi proyek. Aku dan tim ku bekerja semalaman dan tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah pagi. Saat aku ingin mengubungi mu handphone ku lowbat" jelas Jaejoong.

"Bekerja semalaman? Apakah pekerjaan mu sepenting itu sehingga kau sampai tak mengingat kami di rumah?" Yunho mulai marah. Apakah Jaejoong lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dari keluarganya?

"Maaf, yun. Aku jan-"

"Segera tulis surat pengunduran diri mu, Jae" kata Yunho tegas.

"Yun, tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku terikat kontrak" kata Jaejoong berusaha sabar. Sepertinya ia juga sudah mulai tersulut emosi.

"Jadi kau mau terus bekerja begitu dan menelantarkan anak-anak? Aku tidak mau anak-anak ditelantarkan karena kau sibuk bekerja. Yoosu tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena mereka menangis terus ingin menyusu darimu. Mereka tidak makan sedikitpun kemarin" kata Yunho.

"Bukan begitu, Yun. Aku janji akan tidak akan menelantarkan anak-anak kok" kata Jaejoong

"Hah. Sudah berapa kali kau berjanji tapi kau tetap tidak memenuhi janjimu itu. Aku tak mau tertipu lagi. Jangan-jangan kau juga menipuku dengan pekerjaanmu. Mungkin pekerjaanmu itu hanya alasan saja, sebenarnya kau selingkuh kan?" rasa khawatir dan kerinduan yang menumpuk akan Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengatakan pikiran terburuknya. Ia tak bermaksud seperti itu tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan Jaejoong bahkan menamparnya karena perkataannya itu.

"Apa kau bilang Jung Yunho? Kau kira aku wanita murahan? Karena itukah selama ini kau tak mau aku bekerja? Kau hanya curiga aku selingkuh? Apa kau tak percaya padaku selama ini? Anak-anak hanya jadi alasanmu kan?" Jaejoong berkata dengan menggebu-gebu. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan Yunho malah tidak mengerti dan mengatainya yang tidak-tidak. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Yunho akan berkata seperti itu. Apakah Yunho tidak mempercayainya selama ini?

"Bisa saja itu terjadi kan? Apa saja bisa terjadi. Sekarang bahkan kau berani tidak pulang, kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya" Yunho tahu perkataannya benar-benar jahat tapi ia sudah terlalu jengkel dan tidak lagi mempedulikan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jung Yunho sialan!" kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan cepat ke kamarnya dan Yunho. Ia merasa perlu menjauh dari Yunho. Ia benar-benar muak pada Yunho akhir-akhir ini. Yunho selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan menghakimi dan ia tidak suka itu.

Yunho yang baru sadar akan perkataannya itu segera menyusul Jaejoong ke kamar mereka. Ia melihat Jaejoong membuka bajunya satu persatu lalu dengan hanya dengan memakai dalaman mengambil koper yang berada di atas lemari. Jaejoong lalu membuka lemari dan mencari baju untuk ia pakai sambil sesekali mengisi kopernya dengan pakaian. Ya, Jaejoong berniat berniat pergi dari rumah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang belum sempat memakai pakaiannya.

"Kita perlu berpisah untuk menenangkan pikiran. Aku akan membawa anak-anak" kata Jaejoong yang sudah lupa pada pakaiannya dan beranjak ke kamar Yoosu untuk mengambil mereka.

"Apa kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan menceraikanku?" tanya Yunho yang sudah berdiri di belakang Jaejoong.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku setuju melakukannya" jawab Jaejoong sambil menuju pintu kamar Yoosu.

"Jangan berani-berani Kim Jaejoong" kata Yunho yang secara tiba-tiba meraih pinggang Jaejoong sebelum Jaejoong sempat membuka pintu kamar Yoosu.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan Jung Yunho? Dasar gila! Lepaskan aku. Arrgggh!" Jaejoong mengerang saat Yunho membawanya kemabali ke kamar mereka menghempaskannya di tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini dengan mudah" kata Yunho marah. Ia segera meraih pinggang Jaejoong yang kembali berusaha untuk keluar dari kamar. Jaejoong benar-benar keras kepala.

Yunho merapatkan punggung Jaejoong pada dadanya dan mengelus perut datar Jaejoong yang tidak tertutupi pakaian. Jaejoong baru sadar saat bahwa ia hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam saat ia merasakan jari-jari panjang Yunho mengelus perutnya pelan lalu dengan lembut tangan Yunho terus bergerak ke bawah dan masuk ke dalam celana dalamnya dan menyentuh pusat gairahnya.

Jaejoong mulai terangsang. Ia seharusnya marah dan kesal pada Yunho namun setiap kali Yunho mulai menyentuhnya seperti ini ia akan menjadi tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa tunduk pada Yunho.

"Apa kau yakin ingin meninggalkanku? Hanya dengan sentuhan seperti ini saja kau sudah tak berdaya" Yunho berbisik dengan suara rendah di telinga Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong melenguh .

"Ahh…hngggg…lepaskan aku Jung Yunho si…a…lannn…Ehhmm" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri namun ia benar-benar terhipnotis akan perlakuan Yunho padanya. Yunho memang sangat pandai dalam urusan seperti ini. Sangat menyenangkan jika mereka dalam keadaan baik-baik saja namun jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, kepiawaian Yunho untuk memuaskannya berubah menjadi kutukan untuk Jaejoong.

"Tidak akan kulepas sampai kau mencabut kata-katamu itu dan berhenti dari pekerjaanmu" kata Yunho sambil terus merangsang Jaejoong. Tangannya bergerilya di dada Jaejoong yang tidak lagi tertutupi bra membuatnya terekspos dengan jelas.

"Aniiii. Ti-dak hahh ma uuuuuhhh. Angghhh Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong berteriak saat Yunho makin mempercepat gerakan jari-jarinya nya di klitoris Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"Benarkah? Yakin tak mau?" Yunho lalu memperlambat gerakan jari-jarinya di klitoris Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong yang hampir mencapai puncaknya mendesah kecewa karena rangsangan dari Yunho berkurang.

"Pikirkan sekali lagi Kim Jaejoong" Yunho lalu melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong merasa kehilangan. Yunho hanya berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya dengan santai di hadapan Jaejoong yang sangat kesal karena tak jadi mencapai klimaks.

"Aku bilang aku tak mau berhenti bekerja" kata Jaejoong kesal sambil beranjak duduk di tempat tidur dan melebarkan kedua pahanya membuat kemaluannya terlihat jelas oleh Yunho yang berdiri di depannya. Jaejoong lalu melepaskan celana dalamnya dan mulai bermain dengan klitorisnya, berusaha sendiri untuk mencapai orgasme. Ia sudah setengah jalan dan sangat butuh orgasme. Jika Yunho tidak mau memuaskannya, maka dia akan memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

Yunho yang juga mulai terangsang melihat pemandangan erotis di depannya hanya bisa terkekeh. Entah mengapa ia berpikir semua ini kelihatan lucu. Bukankah tadi mereka bertengkar karena masalah pekerjaan Jaejoong? Mengapa sekarang Jaejoong sudah mengangkang di hadapannya dan berusaha memuaskan dirinya sendiri? Jaejoong sepertinya lebih jengkel karena tidak bisa orgasme dan melupakan masalah awal mereka.

"Mau kubantu?" tanya Yunho sambil menyeringai.

"Huh. Tidak perlu" kata Jaejoong angkuh sambil terus merangsang dirinya sendiri.

"Yakin?"

"Tida- Arrghhh!" Jaejoong belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Yunho menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. "Yah Jung Yunho apa yang kau laku- Ahhh!" Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah saat Yunho memasukkan kejantanannya dan membuat tubuh mereka bersatu. Jika saja Jaejoong tidak terlalu horny ia pasti akan segera menghajar Yunho karena kelakuannya itu, namun saat ini Jaejoong sangat memerlukan Yunho jadi ia berencana untuk memarahi Yunho nanti saja saat mereka selesai melakukannya.

"Ahhh, mmhh, le-bih dalam Yunho-yah!" Jaejoong mendesah membuat Yunho semakin semangat menggenjot. Yunho hanya mempercepat genjotannya dan menggeram. Sepertinya mereka berdua hampir mencapai klimaks.

'Ceklek'

"Appa, Yoosu terbangun" tiba-tiba pintu kamar Yunjae terbuka menampakkan Changmin yang sedang menggendong kedua adik kembarnya.

"Arrghhh! Minggir Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong menjerit dan segera menyingkirkan Yunho dari atas tubuhnya. Ia segera meraih bantal dan menutupi kemaluannya. Yunho yang juga menyadari Jaejoong sedang telanjang segera menutupi payudara Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Untung saja Yunho tidak telanjang. Yunho hanya perlu memasukkan juniornya kembali ke dalam celana dan semuanya beres. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tertutupi benang sedikitpun.

Jaejoong lalu beranjak mencari selimut di sekitar tempat tidur dengan Yunho yang setia menutupi kedua payudara Jaejoong dengan tangannya. Setelah menemukan selimut Jaejoong segera melepaskan tangan Yunho dari dadanya. Jaejoong tahu Yunho hanya sedang mencari kesempatan saja untuk menyentuh dadanya lebih lama. Dasar mesum.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Changmin yang sedari tadi hanya memandang malas kedua orang tuanya. Bukan hanya sekali ini saja Changmin memergoki kedua orangtuanya karena Yunjae selalu lupa mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

"Eh-eh, nee" jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah merah. Kejadian barusan sangat memalukan dan membuat keinginannya untuk orgasme langsung menghilang. Bagaimana pun juga sangat tidak keren jika anak mu memergokimu melakukan hal itu walaupun dengan suami mu sendiri.

"Annyeong babies" sambil berusaha menutupi rasa malunya, Jaejoong menyapa Yoosu yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Jaejoong mengambil Yoosu dari gendongan Changmin dan membawa mereka pada pangkuannya. Kedua bayi kembar itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan, mereka mengisap ibu jari mereka dengan semangat, mungkin karena lapar.

"Lapar?" kata Jaejoong lalu membuka selimut yang menutupi dadanya yang kemudian langsung di sambar Yoosu dengan semangat. Mereka benar-benar lapar.

"Annyeong, Minnie-ah" kata Jaejoong sambil mengisyaratkan Changmin untuk mendekat lalu mencium keningnya. Changmin hanya diam dan tak menggubris sapaan Jaejoong. "Mian" tambah Jaejoong lagi. Ia tahu bahwa Changmin marah karena ia tidak pulang semalam. Changmin tetap saja diam dan membuat Jaejoong hampir menangis.

"Ehmm" Yunho berdehem, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Lebih baik kita tidur lagi ne? Semuanya pasti hanya sedikit tidur tadi malam dan masih kelelahan" kata Yunho. Ia tahu Changmin agak kesal pada Eommanya jadi Yunho mencoba untuk menghindari konfrontasi. Belum di tambah dengan orgasme nya yang gagal tadi membuat Yunho memilih untuk mengajak keluarganya untuk tidur agar semua aman.

Untungnya Jaejoong dan Changmin menggangguk lemah tanda setuju. Yunho lalu membaringkan Jaejoong ketempat tidur dengan Yoosu yang masih setia menempel di dadanya. Yunho lalu mengajak Changmin ikut berbaring dan untungnya lagi Changmin langsung berbaring di samping kanan Jaejoong lalu memeluk erat ibunya. Sepertinya Changmin tak terlalu kesal pada Jaejoong. Yunho lalu membaringkan dirinya di samping kiri Jaejoong lalu memeluk Jaejoong. Sepertinya keluarga jung benar-benar kelelahan dan akhirnya mereka dapat tidur nyenyak pagi itu.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dan menyadari bahwa ia sendirian di atas tempat tidur. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan tak merasakan ada tanda Yunho dan anak-anaknya. Ia mengancingkan kemeja milik Yunho yang entah mengapa sudah melekat di tubuhnya. Mungkin Yunho yang memakaikan. Ia berjalan menuju sekeliling rumah tapi ia tak menemukan mereka. Jaejoong mulai merasa khawatir. Sebenarnya kemana suami dan anak-anaknya itu.

Jaejoong memang tertidur cukup lama, hari sudah hampir sore dan ia baru terbangun. Mungkinkan suami dan anak-anaknya pergi berjalan-jalan saat ia ketiduran tadi? Tapi mengapa mereka tak mengajaknya. Firasat Jaejoong mengatakan ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

Jaejoong kembali ke kamar dan menemukan sebuah note kecil yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidur. Terdapat pesan singkat dari Yunho di dalamnya.

 _Jae, aku akan mengikuti keinginanmu. Kau ingin kita berpisah kan? Aku menyetujuinya. Maaf, aku harus membawa anak-anak pergi. Hal itu pasti akan lebih memudahkanmu kan? Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu pekerjaan mu lagi. Semoga kau bahagia dengan hidup dan pekerjaanmu. Aku mencintaimu. Jung Yunho._

 _P.S : Eomma, pementasan drama ku berjalan lancar. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu Eomma karena Eomma tidak datang hari itu. Aku tidak marah kok karena aku menyayangi Eomma. Changmin._

Air mata Jaejoong tertumpah membaca pesan singkat itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa Yunho dan anak-anaknya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Yunho benar-benar akan menceraikannya. Ucapannya yang semalam hanya karena ia emosi saja. Ia benar-benar menyesal mengatakan sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Jaejoong juga merasa telah menjadi ibu yang sangat bodoh. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa akan acara sekolah Changmin? Bukankah mereka sudah menunggu-nunggu acara ini sejak dulu? Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Seaindainya ia mendengar perkataan Changmin waktu itu, pasti Changmin tak akan kecewa.

Jaejoong menangis sepuasnya sore itu. Ia merasa bersalah dan sangat menyesal. Setelah puas menangis, Jaejoong mengumpulkan semangatnya dan berusaha menghubungi Yunho, tapi seperti dugaannya, handphone Yunho tak aktif. Ia juga menghubungi keluarga Yunho tak mereka tak tahu. Jaejoong bahkan mengunjungi mansion orang tua Yunho, tapi mereka juga tak tahu sama sekali.

Jaejoong sempat curhat pada mertuanya mengenai keadaan rumah tangganya. Untunglah ayah dan ibu mertuanya bisa mengerti dan menasihatinya agar ia tak mengulangi kesalahannya itu.

Esoknya Jaejoong pergi ke kantor seperti biasa. Ia berusaha untuk tetap professional walau hatinya sedang kacau. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak berhasil karena pekerjaannya dikantor manjadi kacau balau karena tidak fokus. Bosnya bahkan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil cuti dulu walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak mau mengambil cuti. Bisa saja bosnya memutuskan untuk memecatnya. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong semakin pusing saja.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan dan merasa kesepian juga sedih berada di rumah, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pindah sementara ke rumah orang tuanya. Ia meninggalkan rumahnya dan Yunho untuk sementara. Rumah itu mengingatkannya pada Yunho dan anak-anak dan membuatnya semakin merindukan mereka. Hampir setiap hari Jaejoong menangis karena merindukan suami dan anak-anaknya.

Pindah ke rumah orang tuanya merupakan keputusan besar bagi Jaejoong. Jika sampai ibunya, Kim Kibum, mengetahui alasan mengapa ia meninggalkan rumahnya dan Yunho, bisa dipastikan, Jaejoong pasti akan di hukum seberat-beratnya. Kibum sangat menyayangi Yunho karena Yunho adalah menantu satu-satunya. Ditambah lagi Yunho yang tampan dan baik hati, membuatnya menjadi menantu idaman. Kalau Kibum sampai tahu perbuatan Jaejoong pada Yunho pasti Kibum akan murka tapi Jaejoong sudah bertekad bahwa apapun yang terjadi ia akan berkata sejujurnya pada Eommanya itu. Dan ia berdoa semoga Appannya, Siwon, mau membantunya.

Jaejoong memasuki pekarangan rumah orang tuanya dengan takut-takut. Berbagai macam skenario sudah muncul di kepalanya. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan alasan yang paling masuk akal agar Kibum tak marah padanya. Kata-katanya dibuat seindah mungkin agar Kibum bisa mengerti akan masalah rumah tangga Jaejoong itu.

Baru saja Jaejoong menutup gerbang depan rumahnya, ia terkejut saat melihat sosok Yunho yang sedang bermain dengan kedua anak kembarnya di teras rumah. Lalu ia melihat Kibum dan Changmin keluar dari rumah membawa cemilan. Jaejoong merasa terkejut tapi juga senang. Ternyata tidak salah keputusannya untuk menemui Eommanya.

"Yunho-ah!" panggil Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju teras rumahnya. Namun, ketiga orang yang mendengar panggilannya itu terkejut bukan main dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu membiarkan Jaejoong berdiri sendirian di teras rumah.

Jaejoong terkejut dan tak menyangka bahwa ibu, suami, dan anak-anaknya memperlakukannya seperti itu. Semarah itukah mereka padanya?

"Yun, Eomma! Buka pintunya. Aku mohon" kata Jaejoong sambil menggedor pintu. Namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ia mencoba lewat pintu samping dan belakang namun hasilnya nihil, semua pintu terkunci. Sepertinya keluarganya benar-benar tak mau bertemu dengannya. Jaejoong hanya bisa terus menggedor-gedor pintu depan sampai tangannya memerah. Ia juga bingung sebenarnya anak kandung Eommanya itu dia ataukah Yunho?

"Jae, apa yang kau lakukan disini, nak?" tanya Siwon, ayah Jaejoong yang menemukan anaknya menangis di depan pintu rumahnya saat ia baru pulang kerja.

"Hiks… Appaaa. Huuwwwweee!" tangisan Jaejoong semakin menjadi. Setelah agak tenang ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Appanya.

"Ya sudah, kita bicarakan baik-baik, nee?" kata Siwon berusaha menenangkan putri semata wayangnya itu. "Kim Kibum, buka pintunya" perintah Siwon dengan nada keras membuat pintu terbuka dengan segera. Sepertinya Kim Kibum agak takut pada suaminya itu.

"Cepat masuk" kata Kibum dengan wajah datar. Siwon dan Jaejoong pun segera masuk namun Kibum tiba-tiba menahan Jaejoong dan tak membiarkannya masuk.

"Bukan kau. Pulang sana ke rumahmu kalau perlu ke tempat kerjamu. Kau kan sangat sibuk" kata Kibum datar.

"Eomma…" Jaejoong mengiba. Mengapa ibunya jadi sangat marah begini, harusnya Jaejoong juga berhak untuk marah karena tidak dibiarkan masuk rumah sejak tadi.

"Sudah, pulang saja sana" kata Kibum sambil menarik Siwon masuk dan menutup pintu di hadapan Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong semakin sedih. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu sampai akhirnya ia lelah dan pulang ke rumah langkah gontai. Tanpa ia sadari hari sudah malam, entah sudah berapa jam ia berdiri di teras rumah orangtuanya.

Kibum sepertinya sangat marah. Siwon saja tidak bisa menenangkannya. Jika Siwon menahan Jaejoong tadi bisa dipastikan Kibum akan meledak dan membuat keributan malam-malam karena itu Siwon berusaha untuk tenang dan membiarkan Jaejoong pulang dulu.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu ini Jaejoong tinggal sendirian di rumah. Ia benar-benar merindukan keluarganya sekarang. Ia merasa tersiksa. Ia banyak berpikir mengenai keluarga dan pekerjaannya. Jaejoong yakin ia tak bisa hidup tanpa keluarganya. Dan ia harus memilih antara pekerjaan dan keluarga.

Bagi kebanyakan orang, pastilah keluarga yang dipentingkan. Hanya saja Jaejoong merasa berat melepas pekerjaannya. Ia sudah bercita-cita untuk bekerja di bidang arsitektur semenjak ia berumur lima belas tahun. Dan ia harus menunggu hampir delapan belas tahun untuk mewujudkan mimpinya itu.

Saat ia menikah dengan Yunho, ia harus menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan merawat Changmin. Ia dan Yunho sepakat bahwa jika Changmin sudah agak besar Jaejoong bisa bekerja. Lagi pula ijazahnya di bidang arsitektur akan terbuang sayang jika ia tak bekerja. Namun entah mengapa rencana Jaejoong untuk bekerja tak pernah tercapai. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurus Changmin yang saat itu selalu menempel padanya.

Saat Changmin memasuki Junior High School, Jaejoong berencana untuk bekerja kembali. Namun ternyata ia mengandung Yoosu, jadi ia harus mengundur lagi rencananya selama satu tahun lebih. Saat Yoosu berumur enam bulan, barulah Jaejoong bekerja.

Yunho sebenarnya kurang setuju dengan hal ini dari awal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak tega melihat Jaejoong yang harus mengundur mimpinya untuk menjadi arsitek selama bertahun-tahun. Ditambah lagi di awal pernikahan mereka, mereka juga sudah sepakat jika Jaejoong akan bekerja lagi.

Dan saat ini Jaejoong harus kembali melepaskan mimpi yang sudah lama dikejarnya. Demi suami dan anak-anaknya. Surat keterangan rumah sakit yang Jaejoong temukan beberapa hari yang lalu memperkuat tekad Jaejoong untuk berhenti bekerja.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Jaejoong menemukan resep obat dari rumah sakit di laci lemari. Dan seingatnya tidak ada anggota keluarganya yang sakit akhir-akhir ini. Saat menelepon rumah sakit untuk mengecek, ternyata yang sakit adalah anak kembarnya. Mereka mengalami diare karena tidak cocok dengan susu formula dan kekurangan ASI. Sepertinya Yunho berusaha menyembunyikan hal ini dari Jaejoong untuk membuatnya tidak khawatir.

Memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, Jaejoong merasa menjadi ibu yang buruk. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui kalau Yoosu sedang sakit?

Setelah berpikir keras, Jaejoong akhirnya mengirimkan surat pengunduran dirinya ke kantor. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin jika Yunho akan kembali padanya jika ia berhenti bekerja, Jaejoong merasa pengunduran dirinya adalah salah satu cara untuk membayar kesalahannya pada anak-anaknya dan Yunho.

…..

'Ting tong' 'Ting tong'

Jaejoong segera membuka pintu rumah setelah mendengar bell berbunyi. Ia berlari menuju pintu mengira Yunho sudah kembali ke rumah. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan Yunho akan kembali padanya. Mungkin ia terlalu frustasi dan mengharapkan Yunho segera pulang.

"Yunho-ah" kata Jaejoong sambil meraih wajah laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu itu dan segera mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali.

"Yun-ah, mianhe" kata Jaejoong sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada laki-laki itu.

"Ermmm, Eomma. Aku Changmin" ternyata laki-laki itu adalah Changmin. Namun bukannya merasa kecewa, Jaejoong malah bertambah senang. Matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Changmin-ah! Eomma merindukanmu!" kata Jaejoong sambil memeluk Changmin senang. Ia tak menyangka Changmin yang akan datang dan itu adalah kejutan yang menyenangkan bagi Jaejoong.

"Hmm, aku juga" kata Changmin sambil mengelus punggung Eomma nya. Se-frustasi itukah Jaejoong sampai tidak memperhatikan siapa yang datang dan mengira ia adalah Yunho? Untung saja Changmin yang datang, kalau orang lain yang datang, pasti akan sangat bahaya jika Jaejoong langsung main cium saja seperti tadi.

…

"Changmin-ah maafkan Eomma, nee?" tanya Jaejoong yang saat ini merebahkan kepalanya di paha Changmin. Changmin hanya bisa mengelus kepala ibunya yang sedang bertingkah kekanakan itu.

"Nee, Changmin maafkan" kata Changmin datar membuat bibir Jaejoong mengerucut mendengar jawaban anaknya yang setengah hati itu.

"Minnie masih marah, nee? Kenapa masih cemberut seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong yang hanya di balas gelengan Changmin. "Jangan marah lagi, nee? Eomma sudah berhenti bekerja, kok" kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Changmin bersemangat.

"Ne. Minnie senang?" tanya Jaejoong yang dibalas anggukan malu-malu oleh Changmin. Walaupun ia tahu ibunya sedih karena harus berhenti bekerja, Changmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya karena akhirnya ibunya bisa kembali memiliki waktu untuk ia dan adik-adiknya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan Eomma, nee? Mulai sekarang Eomma akan tinggal di rumah lagi kok kalau kalian mau kembali tinggal di rumah ini" kata Jaejoong sambil bangkit memeluk Changmin. Changmin membalas pelukannya dengan erat, menyetujui permintaan Jaejoong.

"Minnie tidak pulang ke rumah Halmoni lagi kan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Changmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tak mau ditinggalkan sendiri lagi di rumah. Changmin hanya menggangguk menyetujui permintaan Jaejoong.

Malam itu Jaejoong meminta Changmin menemaninya tidur di kamar utama. Sebelum tidur mereka bercerita tentang banyak hal. Sudah lama mereka tidak berbincang panjang lebar seperti ini. Mereka berbincang sangat lama sampai ketiduran. Malam itu Jaejoong tidur dengan nyenyak sekali dibandingkan dengan tidurnya beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu bergerak-gerak di dadanya. Ternyata sesuatu itu adalah kedua anak kembarnya yang sedang asyik menyusu di dadanya. Jaejoong terkejut saat menyadari hal itu dan langsung memeluk kedua anak kembarnya itu. Tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir wajahnya. Ia benar-benar bahagia bisa bertemu kedua anaknya kembali.

Salah satu cobaan terberat bagi Jaejoong selama satu minggu belakangan ini adalah kerinduannya pada Yoosu. Biasanya Yoosu akan terus menyusu padanya dan bermain-main dengan dengannya. Jadi saat tak ada Yoosu, Jaejoong merasa kesepian dan dadanya juga membengkak dan sakit karena air susu yang tertampung akibat tidak diminum Yoosu.

"Hei, babies. Eomma merindukan kalian" kata Jaejoong sambil mengecup dahi kedua anaknya itu.

"Eomma sudah bangun?" tanya Changmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan di balas anggukan Jaejoong.

"Jika Yoosu sudah berada di rumah apakah Appa mu juga…?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap pada Changmin.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Kim. Apakah anda akan ke kantor hari ini?" tiba-tiba Yunho muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan pagi.

"Yunho-yah!" Jaejoong memekik lalu segera memeluk Yunho yang duduk dihadapannya dengan erat. "Aku merindukanmu. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Karena itu aku sudah berhenti beker-" kata Jaejoong panjang lebar. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Yunho dan berharap Yunho mau kembali padanya. Tapi ia terhenti oleh jari telunjuk Yunho menempel di bibirnya megisyaratkannya untuk berhenti berbicara.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Dan aku memaafkanmu" kata Yunho sambil memandang Jaejoong dalam. Jaejoong yang dipandangi hanya bisa terdiam seperti terhipnotis akan pandangan Yunho. Lama-kelamaan wajah mereka saling mendekat dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertaut dan tenggelam dalam ciuman mesra.

"Ehhhmmm" deheman Changmin menyadarkan kedua orang yang sedang berciuman itu. Jaejoong yang baru sadar segera menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu, sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum santai. Kedua orang tua Changmin itu memang tidak mengenal tempat dan situasi. Mereka tidak sadar akan keberadaan Changmin dan pandangan bingung Yoosu yang memperhatikan ciuman mereka yang sangat lama itu. Changmin jadi kesal dibuatnya.

Namun pada dibalik semua itu, Changmin merasa senang karena pada akhirnya keluarga mereka bisa berkumpul bersama kembali.

.

.

Sore itu keluarga kecil Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berjalan-jalan kesalah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Dengan rempong Jaejoong terus menggendong Junsu dan Yunho menggendong Yoochun. Kedua kembar tidak identik itu terus bergerak-gerak gelisah di pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Sepertinya mereke berdua sedang lapar dan membutuhkan asupan makanan. Karena itu Jaejoong mengajak mereka ke salah satu restoran keluarga yang menyediakan makanan bayi.

Changmin yang berjalan di belakang kedua orangtuanya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah rempong Eommanya. Akhirnya, setelah berhenti dari pekerjaannya Eommanya itu kembali menjadi ibu-ibu rempong yang selalu sibuk mengurus ketiga anaknya.

"Minnie sudah lapar?" kata Jaejoong yang berbalik bertanya pada Changmin.

"Tentu saja. Changmin kan selalu lapar" kata Yunho menimpali

"Yah, Jung Yunho. Kau ini ada-ada saja" kata Jaejoong sambil mencubit perut Yunho.

Changmin yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan ibunya itu. Ibunya kelihatan imut dan cantik sekali dengan dress selutut berwarna peach yang ia pakai. Belum lagi ia memakai jepitan imut berbentuk gajah yang dipilihkan oleh ketiga anaknya tadi.

Changmin lebih suka ibunya berpenampilan seperti ini daripada memakai baju kantoran yang terlalu formal. Sedari tadi saja banyak orang yang terus memperhatikan ibunya karena terpesona oleh kecantikannya. Bahkan ada yang mengira bahwa Jaejoong adalah kakak Changmin karena Jaejoong masih terlihat seperti berumur dua puluh tahun. Jaejoong yang mendengar pujian itupun hanya bisa tersipu malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Yunho.

Sesampainya di restoran, Jaejoong masih terus saja rempong. Ia sibuk memilih dan memesan makanan, menyuapi js, menyuapi yc, menyuapi cm, bahkan juga menyuapi Yunho. Ditambah lagi dengan kecerewetan Jaejoong, Yoosu yang sedari tadi meracau dengan suara keras, dan Yunho yang selalu protes karena tak di suapi Jaejoong membuat meja tempat mereka makan pun semakin riuh. Namun, Changmin merasa senang dengan semua itu, ia lebih menyukai ibunya yang seperti ini dari pada wanita kantoran yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini ia lihat.

Saat ini ibunya terlihat lebih menggemaskan dan cantik. Ditambah lagi dengan sikapnya yang hangat dan perhatian, membuat Changmin berencana untuk mencari calon istri yang seperti ibunya itu.

"Jaejoong-shi?" sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba menghampiri meja tempat mereka makan.

"Ah, Hyunjoong-shii" Jaejoong balik menyapa lelaki yang memakai baju kantoran tersebut.

"Sedang berjalan-jalan dengan keluargamu?" tanya Hyunjoong.

"Nee, kenalkan ini suami saya Jung Yunho" kata Jaejoong memperkenalkan Yunho. Yunho dan Hyunjoong lalu saling berjabat tangan.

"Sekarang kau kerja di mana?" tanya Hyunjoong lagi

"Ehhmm, saya sudah tidak bekerja. Ingin fokus mengurus anak-anak di rumah" jawab Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

"Ohh, akhirnya kau kembali menjadi ibu rumah tangga yah? Haha, aku kira kau pindah ke perusahaan lain. Akhirnya kau menuruti apa kata teman-teman yang lain yah? Perempuan memang lebih cocok untuk tinggal di rumah. Mereka tidak pantas bekerja. Tidak usah sok bekerja segala. Pada akhirnya kau juga tidak bisa melarikan diri dari kodrat perempuan yaitu kasur sumur dapur. Hahahaa" kata Hyunjoong dengan sok seperti sedang mengejek Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mendengar kata-kata Siwon hanya menunduk. Telinganya panas mendengar kata-kata Hyunjoong itu tapi mau apa lagi? Kata-kata Hyunjoong itu memang benarkan?

"Saya pikir anda sudah terlalu lama disini Hyunjoong-shii. Lebih baik anda kembali ketempat anda tadi. Anda tidak sadar bahwa anda sudah mengganggu waktu makan kami?" kata Yunho tegas. "Dan Hyunjoong-shi. Walaupun banyak perempuan memilih mengurus rumah tangga bukan berarti mereka tidak sanggup untuk melakukan pekejaan seperti laki-laki. Bahkan banyak dari mereka yang mungkin lebih pintar dan lebih bisa diandalkan daripada laki-laki seperti anda" tambah Yunho sinis.

Hyunjoong yang mendengar usiran Yunho hanya mendengus kesal dan beranjak pergi.

…

"Jadi alasanmu tak mau berhenti bekerja adalah karena kau tidak mau dipandang sebelah mata oleh rekan kerjamu? Kau tak mau di olok-olok jika menjadi ibu rumah tangga lagi kan?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Mereka mempercepat acara jalan-jalan tadi akibat suasana hati Jaejoong yang buruk karena ucapan Hyunjoong. Untunglah di perjalanan pulang, Yoosu bisa memperbaiki suasana hati Jaejoong dengan tingkah mereka yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Aaaniii" jawab Jaejoong ragu-ragu. Memang suasana hatinya sudah tidak buruk lagi hanya saja ia belum siap jika ditanya seperti itu. Jaejoong berpura-pura sibuk memperhatikan ketiga anaknya yang sedang bermain-main di karpet persis di depan tempat duduknya dan Yunho.

"Tidak usah mengelak" kata Yunho datar.

"Tidak, kok. Aku ti-"

"Bohong" kata Yunho menyela Jaejoong perkataan Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong gusar.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau katakan benar. Mereka terus mengolokku di kantor karena aku seorang ibu rumah tangga. Mereka juga menganggap ku tidak berkompetensi dan bodoh hanya karena aku perempuan dan tidak pernah bekerja sebelumya. Karena itu aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku juga bisa!" kata Jaejoong bersemangat.

"Oh, jadi begitu" kata Yunho sambil manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Tapi aku malah keluar dari pekerjaanku, bahkan sebelum proyekku selesai" kata Jaejoong lesu mengingat kegagalannya membutikan pada rekan kerjanya bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikan proyek yang diberikan padanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan lagi. Perempuan yang bisa bekerja dengan baik memang bagus namun ibu rumah tangga yang bisa mengurus keluarganya juga bukan hal yang buruk dan itu adalah prioritasmu sekarang. Aku lebih menyukai wanita yang mampu memprioritaskan keluarganya. Soal teman-teman mu itu, pasti kau bisa membuktikan nya pada mereka di lain waktu dan lain kesempatan. Lagipula, untuk apa kau bekerja jika aku masih bisa membiayai keluarga kita sampai tujuh turunan. Intinya, luangkanlah waktu untuk keluarga. Aku saja bisa melakukannya walaupun pekerjaan ku banyak" kata Yunho panjang lebar.

"Kau kan pemilik perusahaan jadi kau bisa menyisihkan waktu kapan saja kau mau" kata Jaejoong dengan bibir mengerucut membuat Yunho tidak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya.

"Kau ini selalu saja mengelak" kata Yunho setelah ciuman mereka.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti kok" balas Jaejoong tak mau berdebat lagi. Dalam hati ia juga sudah menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Yunho memang benar.

Mereka kembali terdiam sesaat meresapi kembali percakapan mereka barusan. Yunho dan Jaejoong masing-masing mengerti bahwa keputusan yang Jaejoong ambil tidaklah salah dan saat ini prioritas utamanya adalah suami dan anak-anak.

"Hmm, sepertinya Yoosu baik-baik saja tanpaku walau satu minggu tak bertemu" kata Jaejoong saat memperhatikan anak-anaknya yang masih sibuk bermain.

"Maksudmu? Apa kau mau mencari alasan untuk bisa bekerja lagi" tanya Yunho

"Anii. Kau ini takut sekali kalau aku bekerja"

"Jadi?"

"Aku baru sadar biasanya kalau tak menyusu dari ku barang tiga hari saja, berat badan Yoosu pasti akan turun. Namun setelah aku perhatikan Yoosu baik-baik saja walaupun tidak menyusu selama satu minggu" kata Jaejoong serius sambil memperhatikan Yoosu yang memang kelihatan baik-baik saja dengan tubuh mereka yang gembul.

"Errmm, sebenarnya…" nada Yunho yang ragu-ragu membuat Jaejoong mendelik.

"Sebenarnya, apa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Sebenarnya Yoosu selama satu minggu ini Yoosu selalu minum ASI kok" dahi Jaejoong mengkerut mendengar penuturan Yunho.

"ASI siapa?"

"ASI mu"

"Bukannya kita tak bertemu selama satu minggu?"

"Sebenarnya saat aku menginap di rumah Eomma mertua, tiap malam aku menyelinap pulang ke rumah untuk memompa ASI mu"

"Mwo? Kenapa aku tidak tahu"

"Kau kan tidur seperti orang pingsan" Yunho teringat kegiatan yang entah mengapa terasa begitu erotis bagi Yunho. Setiap malam, selama satu minggu Yunho menyelinap ke rumah mereka dan memompa air susu Jaejoong dari dadanya. Pemandangan Jaejoong yang bertelanjang dan bersandar pada tubuh kekar Yunho, dengan Yunho yang terus memompa air susu dari Jaejoong yang tidak sadar, benar-benar erotis di mata Yunho. Belum lagi lenguhan erotis Jaejoong yang kadang membuat Yunho harus ber onani dulu di hadapan tubuh telanjang Jaejoong sebelum ia pulang ke rumah mertuanya.

"Oh, pantasan aku selalu bermimpi erotis satu minggu belakangan ini. Ternyata kau yang membuatku terangsang" kata Jaejoong polos.

"Dasar mesum" goda Yunho.

"Yah! Kau yang mesum dan aneh. Kenapa juga harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu hanya untuk mengambil ASI?" balas Jaejoong mulai kesal.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" tanya Yunho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya seperti ahjussi mesum.

"Anii!" elak Jaejoong

"Benarkah?" kata Yunho sambil menggrepe-grepe tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ahh! Lepaskan aku Jung Yunho mesum! Changmin! Yoosu! Tolong Eomma!" raung Jaejoong dengan lebay.

Yoosumin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya, hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah mesum kedua orang tuanya.

 **THE END**

.

.

A/N :

Thanks for reading.

And Happy belated 8th Anniversary for Yunjae. \o/


End file.
